1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable computer system, and more particularly to a portable computer system with a power switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance in technology, the portable computer system has now been widely used for business processing. In general, the portable computer system has a battery circuit, which provides power to the portable computer system when the wall outlet is unavailable. According to the current technology, the battery circuit of the portable computer system can be categorized into a recognized type or a listed type.
Currently, the portable computer system provides remaining battery life information with operation system software, e.g. the remaining battery life information is provided by the operation system and displayed in a dedicated display area on the screen. How to provide more convenient notification mechanisms for having the remaining battery life information of the portable computer system acknowledged by the user has become a prominent task for the industries.